The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a receptacle electrical connector assembly having contact received therein.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82202920, 82204992 and 81212225 disclose several electrical connector assemblies. These connector assemblies all comprise a stacked connector module having several housings, a set of terminals receiving in each housing, and a grounding plate mounted in a front of each housing. Because the height of these connector assemblies is greater than that of an ordinary connector, the terminals received in these connectors are longer than these received in an ordinary connectors. Additionally, the terminals for each housing have different lengths and different construction, and need different dies to manufacture them. Therefore the manufacture of these terminals can be very costly and laborious. In addition, the upper terminals all have a longer tail to extend to the printed circuit board, so in punching these terminals, a great amount of carrier material is wasted. The construction of the terminals received in the connector are too different to be interchangeable with each other. Hence, an improved receptacle electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.